Midnight Snack: Taking a Bite Out of Love
by iCia-BiCia-BeaRR-XD
Summary: Story 1.Allison loves me. I know this. I love her. But I know her dad is on to me. And this Alpha dude has been trying a LOT HARDER. And I know what he wants from me. And it's a too easy to give in. I'm gonna kill Allison and/or get caught by her dad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1/Secrets

Allison:

◘My name if Allison.  
>My boyfriend Scott and I have been dating for 3 weeks, and I am in love.<br>Yet, at the same time I feel that he is keeping something from me but I can't put a finger on what I think it is. I want to confront him so badly, but I don't want him to think I don't trust him if it's nothing.  
>Maybe I should confront him. Just go up to him and ask him, "I've been noticing that you've been acting strange. Is something on your mind? You can talk to me about and trust me." And then he'd tell me and I'd be oh so happy. We'd be oh so happy.<br>Then again, maybe I'd confront him and it turns out that there really isn't anything he's keeping from me or anything wrong at all. Maybe he's just like that.  
>But… I really do feel like he's keeping secrets. If he isn't but seems like he is then he probably is keeping secrets, right?<br>So I should dump him, right?  
>But I love his smile.<br>I love his too curly black hair.  
>I love his intense dark brown eyes.<br>I love his warm lips pressed against mine.  
>I love his calming voice.<br>I love talking to him for hours.  
>I love to be held by him.<br>I love him.

I planned to confront Scott the next day. But, go-figure, I couldn't find him. I could only find his best friend, Stiles.  
>Scott told Stiles everything!<br>"Stiles!" I shouted as he slammed his locker shut.  
>He looked at me. "Uhh… yea?"<br>"Have you been noticing Scott acting odd lately?" I asked.  
>"Eh…" is all he said.<br>Eh? Really?  
>I sighed loudly. "You know what's going on, don't you?"<br>Another "eh" from him.  
>"WHAT is going on, Stiles?" I demanded.<br>He hesitated.  
>After about an eternity he says,"Well we were being stupid idiot guys one night and he dropped his inhaler and then when we went looking for it we saw the other half of that body. He's probably just spooked."<br>Inhaler?  
>What inhaler?<br>"What inhaler?"  
>"Eh..."<br>The bell rings.  
>"I gotta go!" And he's gone.<p>

Scott:  
>◘"Well of course I want to tell her. But I feel like I shouldn't. Or-or can't," I say to Stiles.<br>Stiles gives me this look like I'm a total idiot. "Why can't you tell her?"  
>Now I look at him like he's an idiot. "DUDE! I'm a frikkin' werewolf! Hairy, fanged, demon eyed, creature<br>of the night who howls at the moon and resembles a demon-ish wolf that can walk on two feet!"  
>"Touché," Stiles says. I roll my eyes. "But she is your girlfriend. And if you really like her as much as you say you do, you'd tell her."<br>I sulk. "Touché," I mumble.  
>Yeah. I have many reasons to tell her.<br>•She's my girlfriend.  
>•I don't want to lose her<br>•I want her to be able to trust me.  
>•I can trust her.<br>•If she somehow figured it out on her own, I'd be dead.  
>There is also many reasons not to tell her.<br>•She'd probably break up with me for lying.  
>•If she did stay with me, she may not be able to trust me anymoreagain.  
>•She would tell someone<br>•Then I wouldn't be able to trust her.  
>•Her dad is a frikkin' werewolf hunter.<br>Most importantly:  
>•She'd freak out and never want to see me again.<br>And I love her too much to let me being some evil demon creature come in way of being with her.  
>Even though it already is… I can hardly kiss her without wanting to eat her.<p>

But still.

Allison and I sit on my bed.  
>"Why have you been acting so weird lately?" she asked suddenly.<br>My eyes widen. That was out of no where.  
>"I didn't know I was," I lied.<br>She sighs. "Stiles told me about the woods and body."  
>Hmm. Sure okay. That's why I'm acting weird.<br>"Oh."  
>"It's okay, Scott. Want to talk about it?"<br>"No. I need something to get my mind off it," I hinted.  
>She smiled. I could see her smile in the dark.<br>She kissed me  
>And I kissed her.<br>She lays back and I lift my shirt over my head.  
>I kiss her more.<br>My heart was pounding against my chest.I knew I was about to go all werewolf.  
>Craaaaaappp! SERIOUSLY!<br>I jumped off of her and leaned against the wall.  
>"It's late," I said.<br>"What's wrong? What's going on? Why does this always happen?" she asked.  
>"Nothing."<br>"Scott—"  
>"Leave please."<br>"SCOTT! Tell me what the hell is going on or you won't see me again!"  
>I didn't want to lose her.<br>"What exactly did Stiles tell you?"  
>"I don't see how it matters—"<br>"Tell me!"  
>"He-he said you guys were roaming through the woods and you lost your inhaler and when you went back to get it you found the other half of the body."<br>"Okay. Well the night I lost my inhaler, his dad showed up, so I bailed. I lost my inhaler and that Darrick guy— he bit me. He's a werewolf. So now I am too."  
>"WHAT?" she laughed. "That's CRAZY!"<br>I turned and looked at her.  
>She screamed. "Y-you're eyes are a y-yellowish g-gold! And you're TEETH!"<br>"I tried to tell you. And when I kiss you— my adrenaline rushes and I turn into THIS."  
>Allison is breathing quickly and loudly.<br>"Allison—Allison please don't hate me for this. Or tell ANYONE," is all I say.  
>"Of course I won't tell anybody. I told you that you can trust me. And I don't hate you for being YOU," she says.<br>"Wh-what do you mean?"  
>"This is you now." she arches one eyebrow and smiles. "Besides, I kind of like it."<p>

_A/N:_

_Next chapter I'll deal with more issues involving Allison's dad :)._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2/ Daddy Dearest Doesn't Like Me

◘ Allison kisses me. "How about that?" she asks.  
>I knew she was trying to make my adrenaline rush. "No."<br>She smiles and kisses me a little bit longer. Then, she looks at me eagerly."That?"  
>"Nope."<br>"Hmm…" She's thinking now. She looks down at her shirt and smiles mischievously. She completely unbuttons her shirt.  
>"Hey! That's cheating!" I said.<br>She shrugs. "Oh well." She kisses me again.  
>My hearts starts pounding against chest like a caged gorilla. I can feel my body starting to change.<br>I see her open one eye. "It's working," she squeals.  
>"What makes you think that?" I ask, trying to act casual.<br>"Your eyes are that gold color." She goes to kiss me again but I don't let her.  
>"What?" she pouts.<br>"Let's not do this," I tell her.  
>"And why not?"<br>"One being I don't want to get caught by your scary dad."  
>She laughs.<br>"Two being I could really hurt you."  
>"How?"<br>"If I tell you, you can't run away screaming."  
>"Just tell me," she says, buttoning up her shirt.<br>I stop her. "No. You don't need to button you shirt up."  
>She giggles. "Shut up. Just tell me the story."<br>"You know all those killings?"  
>"Yeah…"<br>"They weren't killed by an animal. They were killed by a werewolf."  
>She gasped. "Oh my God!"<br>That's when I noticed her necklace.  
>"What's that?" I asked.<br>"Oh. This? It's just a necklace my aunt gave me. I guess it's some family heirloom ."  
>"Ah. I see. I should go."<br>"Oh. Okay…"  
>I get up and rush to the door.<br>"Hey wait!"  
>I turn. "Yeah?"<br>"My dad would like it if you hung out with him and I tomorrow since it'll be Saturday. He really wants to get to know you."  
>"Sure. I'll be here."<br>"I'll text you the time."  
>"Mmk! Bye!"<p>

"So- so what does this 'family heirloom' mean?" Stiles asks.  
>"I don't know, Stiles. If I knew you'd think I would have told you and not have asked you to help me find out."<br>"Oh… Yeah. Get on Google. Type in Argent family heirloom," he said.  
>"Right. Duh. Okay." I sit down at the computer and type in "Argent family heirloom" in Google.<br>"So what does it mean?" Stiles asked.  
>"What I suspected."<br>"Which is…?"  
>"Basically it symbolizes how for hundreds of years her family has been hunting werewolves."<br>"Oh… Well holy crap. Who gave her the necklace?"  
>"She says her aunt?"<br>"Isn't she a wolf hunter as well?"  
>"Mmhmm."<br>"So what are you going to do? Are you gonna go up to her dad and aunt and be all like, 'Hey. I'm I werewolf. I come in peace?''  
>I look at him like he's a complete and total idiot. "Yep. Here's the fun part," I say.<br>He smiles like an idiot. "Yeah?"  
>"When they try to shoot me—"<br>His smile fades away.  
>" I'm gonna say, 'Hey! Let me help you there', and jump in front of the silver bullet."<br>I stand up and hit Stiles on the head. "You're the stupidest person I've ever met, Stiles. I swear." I walked over to my closet. "I'm going to spend the day with Allison and her dad. What should I wear?"  
>"I dunno. Something that doesn't make your tail look to big I guess."<br>I sigh. "You're useless." I start searching through my closet.  
>"Where are you guys going?" Stiles asked.<br>"I don't know. She won't tell me." I continue searching for clothes. "This is fine." I throw on a pair of jeans a T-shirt. "I'm leaving. Bye.""Bye."

I knock on then Argent's door.  
>Thankfully, Allison answered.<br>"Hey, Scott," she said.  
>"Hi," I said. I went to kiss her but her dad showed up out of no where.<br>"Hello Scott."  
>I jumped when he said that. He started laughing at me and patted me on the shoulder. "It's okay. No reason to be jumpy."<br>I smile awkwardly.

"Okay you two. Let's go load up, eh?"  
>We all get into her dad's SUV. I still had no idea where we were going.<p>

We show up at some gun shop. Her dad was trying to scare me away! I think…  
>Allison went off and when I went to follow her, Mr. Argent stopped me.<br>"Can I show you some stuff, Scott?" he asked. His voice sounded demanding.  
>"S-sure," I stuttered.<br>He smiled and said, "Do you believe in werewol ves, Scott?"  
>I gulped. What was I supposed to say? I just pretnended to laugh. "Hahaha. Werewolves, sir? Haha."<br>"Something tells me you do believe in werewolves."  
>"What? No way! Why is that?"<br>"They way you act."  
>I'm silent.<br>"I haven't told Allison yet, but our family has been werewolf hunters for hundreds of years. Not to long ago I shot a werewolf, in the arm. We were in the woods. Do you know anything about that?"  
>I gulp again. "Uhm—"<br>"You weren't the werewolf I shot were you?"  
>"Err—"<br>"Are you a werewolf, Scott? Are you the one killing all theseinnocent people?"  
>"What? No! I—"<br>"No need to lie, Scott. Tell me the truth."  
>"I—"<br>"Scott! Don't answer him. He's being a freak. God, Dad. What the hell is wrong with you?" It was Allison. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from her dad.  
>"What was that all about?" she asked.<br>"I don't know. He—he's onto me. He knows I'm a werewolf," I whisper, looking around to see if her dad was watching me.  
>"Just try to act as if you have nothing to hide. You're the worse liar ever, Scott," she chuckled.<br>I nod. "Okay."  
>Her dad comes up to Allison and I. "Scott, I apologize for my behavior. I was wrong to accuse you of something so silly. I'm just very protective of my daughter and what not."<br>"It's okay, Mr. Argent," is all I say.  
>He pulls me away from Allison again and says, "Do you know how to use a gun son?"<br>"No, sir, not really."  
>"What? What sixteen year old boy doesn't know how to use a <em>gun<em>?" he asked. "My dad taught me when I was eight."  
>"My dad—He left my mom and I."<br>"Ah. I see. Well think of me as that father figure who teaches you how to shoot a gun!"  
>"Heh…"<br>_

When Allison found us later, Mr. Argent was helping me learn how to point a gun properly. It was a mixture between fear (this is the kind of gun he uses to try to kill me!) , happiness (to know how to use a gun and to be taught by a dad) and awkwardness (… This man does not like me one bit).  
>Mr. Argent walked off to go get another gun.<br>"How do you use this one?" she asked, picking up one of the guns her dad showed me.  
>"Oh. Here let me show you." I stood behind her and put my arms around to help her.<br>'I'm sorry about my dad," she said.  
>"It's okay. Don't worry about it," I said.<br>She set the gun down and turned around. "You know, I'm really lucky."  
>"Why is that?"<br>"I get to have you." She went to kiss me.  
>"Uh—you're dad's coming back."<br>"Screw him." And she kissed me. Right there in the middle of the store. Right there, in front of her dad, who hated me.  
>But I kissed her back. Right there in the middle of the store. In front of her dad.<p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3/ Stiles Gets a Girlfriend?

Stiles' POV:

So there I was. Sitting in Scott's house alone.

To be honest, I was rather pissed off that Scott wasn't home yet. It was 11:39 and he should have been home 39 minutes ago!

I sigh loudly and wait. And wait. Then guess what? I wait some more.

The door opens and Scott walks in ad sighs happily. He flips the switch on.

"AAHH!" he screams. "STILES! What the hell are you doing here!"

I stand up. "Nooooo! I'm the who'll be asking the questions here!" I shout. "Where were you mister?"

"Whaa? What are you talking talking about?" Scott asked.

"I'm talking about you telling me we can hang out when you get back at ELEVEN!"

"I'm sorry I'm 45 minutes late."

I calmed down. "It's okay, man. Just don't lie to me like that broski."

"I didn't mean to lie… I— ugh." He sighs. "Do you want to hear about the date or not?"

"You mean your date with Allison's DAD?"

"It wasn't— okay after her dad ran off."

"Ah. Well then no. Not really."

He sighed. "She started making out with me in front of her dad. Oh her dad was PISSED OFF!"

"Was it awesome?"

"Yes!"

"Ok. Fabulous. Too bad I don't care."

"Dude!"

"JK."

We sit there in silence for a minute.

"Why can't I get a girlfriend?" I blurted.

He looked surprised. "What?"

"I mean your are a WEREWOLF! A furry, growl-y creature of the night. But you have a pretty girlfriend," I say.

"You're too busy obsessing over Lydia," he said.

"Why can't I have LYDIA?"

"Because she's got a boyfriend for one."

"Who's a giant ass."

"Well... Yeah, but—"

"And their relationship is going down hill anyways."

"Why you say that?"

"Before Allison moved here they were big on PDA. They were always making out in front of everyone. Now they don't."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Dude, it's obvious Jackson like likes your girlfriend."

I hate Mondays. I always have. Until now. Or well this Monday at least.

What the hell am I saying? Whatever.

Anyways, I figured this Monday would've been like any Monday. But it wasn't because it was AMAZING!

It sucked for Scott though, I think.

After first period I finally got him alone.

"Dude? What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"What? Ugh. Nothing, Stiles," he groaned.

"No. Don't give me that BS you idiot. I know when something is up. So... What's up?" I demanded.

"The sky," he as answered sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me what the heck is going on."

"Fine. Gawsh. Ever since you told me Jackson has a thing for Allison, I've been noticing it."

"Noticing what?"

"Noticing him flirting with her you dumbass."

"Woah. Harsh, man. Harsh."

"I'm sorry."

"Look my furry friend, Allison likes you and I know you certainly like Allison. Just trust HER. Not Jackson. Forget him."

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks man."

"Hey, no problemo. Okay, so I think Lydia has noticed Jackson's sudden liking for Allison 'cause she keeps staring at me."

"Staring at you how?"

"Well I think we have next period with her. Just watch her. You'll see."

All through Chemistry I kept noticing that Lydia was staring at me. Flirtatiously. Staring. At me. Flirtatiously. Staring at ME flirtatiously! Hehehe!

Everytime I glanced up at her she smiled and did a eyebrow bump.

Hehehe. At me! Hehe! Lydia was giving me her sexy face! WOOT! WOOT!

The bell rang and Scott and I walked out the door.

"Jeez,man. You were right! She's still staring at you," Scott said when we got to our lockers.

"Yes! I know! Should I like, I don't know, casually walk by and see what happens?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you on the lunch room," Scott said.

I nod and turn and walk towards Lydia. Once I walked about two inches away from her she stopped me.

"Hey Stiles? Can you help me with something?"she asked.

"Uh yeah. Sure. With wh-what?" I asked casually.

"Oh. Just follow me in here so I can show you." She walked into the janitors closet.

"What's in he—" I was interrupted with Lydia shoving her tounge down my throat.

Holy! Wooooowwwww.

We sat there and made out until the bell rang.

"So she just started making out with you?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Yes! And it was AH-MAY-ZING!" I exclaimed.

"Well congrats, I guess."

"Thank you. Thank you."

We headed out to the field for lacrosse practice. I saw Lydia sitting up in the stands watching with Allison. I waved and she blew a kiss to me. Me!

I could see Jackson glaring at me with both shock and pure hatred. Which I loved almost at much as Lydia blowing ME kisses.

We started up with practice and, not only did I kick butt, but Lydia cheered everytime I made a shot. Did I mention she did it all for ME.

At the end of practice Lydia came up to me and started flirting with me. Jackson came up to after she full on kissed me on the mouth.

"Lydia? What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious, jerk? You and I are OVER. SO over!" And she walked off. HAHA! WOO!

"I have a girlfriend!" I squeaked when we got into the locker room.

"I dunno man. Are you sure she's not using you?" Scott asked.

"Are you trying to get me down?" I asked.

"No. It just kind of seemed like she wa just trying to get Jackson to notice her noticing you."

"I didn't understand a word you just said. Even still! I don't care. It's worth a shot! Right?"

"Yeah yeah sure. Mr. Unsingle." Scott laughed, playing along.

And I laughed too because Lydia likes me. Maybe...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4/ The Argent's Try to Kill Scott

Allison's POV:

My dad and his sister stand in the my dad's gun room.

My father is trying to teach me how to shoot each of the freaky guns until Aunt Kate butts in. "Did you research the family heirloom?"

I shake my head. "No. I was too busy with my—"

Kate interrupts me. "Scott?"

I laugh nervously. "Well, uhm, maybe a smidge."

Kate chuckles. "Okay. Well I think it's time your father and I tell you that, we are werewolf hunters."

"Oh my God," I say. Scott's a werewolf! Crap! Omagooooodddd!

"Tonight we're going hunting and since your dad and I have taught you so much, we feel you're ready for action!" Kate says excitedly.

"Oh I don't know," I say. "I may have homework."

"Oh. I doubt you can't do it before ten tonight," my dad says, smiling and patting my back.

"Yeah. Ha. Right. I'll be ready."

Scott's POV:

I stand outside the old torn apart house where I always find Dereck.

"Dereck! DERECK! DERREECCKK!" I shout.

"What? WHAT?"

I turn around to see Dereck.

"I need you to teach me how to control my werewolf senses!" I say frantically.

"You're not Spiderman with spider senses," he says.

"Just teach me!" I demand.

"Why all of a sudden do you want me to help you?" Dereck asked.

"Because Allison's dad almost found me out!"

"Wait, what do you mean 'he almost found you out?'"

"He was trying to get me to say I'm a werewolf but luckily Allison saved me."

"You need to not go around her dad!"

"How? He shows up out of no where! And he LIVES with Allison!"

"Then stay away from Allison."

"No. Hell no."

"Scott be reasonable—"

"Then help me in a way that I'll reason with."

"Fine we'll—"

My phone buzzed. I checked to see who it was.

Allison. I answered it. "Hello?"

Dereck rolled his eyes.

"Scott!" Allison panicked. "My dad's making me go werewolf hunting tonight!"

"Tonight?"

"Yes! I have to go! Someone's coming!"

"But— WAI—" The line went dead.

I looked at Dereck. "They're hunting. TONIGHT!"

"Ah damn."

"Where the hell is your car?" I panted as Dereck and I run through the woods.

"What's the point of a car in the middle of the woods?" Dereck asked.

"Obviously the Argent's don't mind it!" I say.

"You're a werewolf! Just run fast!" Dereck said, turning into a wolf.

"I'm not turning into a werewolf!"

"Why?"

"Because if they show up and we are still in the woods it'll be obvious we are werewolves! Duh!"

"If we turned we'd get out quickly."

"I'm not risking it!"

Dereck sighs and runs more.

I hear something in the distance.

"Dereck! Do you hear that?" I whisper.

He stops and listens. "Uhm—"

Suddenly I feel something breeze past me. I hide behind a tree then cautiously peer around the corner.

"Dereck! Run! They're here!" I yell frantically. We both go charging out of the woods.

"Scott! We won't make it out in time unless we change!" Dereck cried.

"But that'll just prove what we are!" I pant. My adrenaline is rushing so I know whether I like it or not I'll probably change.

"By running we've already proven that!" Dereck runs on and changes to pick up speed.

So I do the same thing.

I had to stop to catch my breath so I lean against a tree not realizing the Argent's were to me. I go to hide behind the tree but I know Allison recognized me and saw me. Unfortunately, her dad too. Or at least he saw me, even if he didn't recognize me.

Then I do the stupidest thing I've done, EVER. I run.

All I hear behind me is Allison yell, "DAD NO!"

Then something pierced me in the arm.

I dropped to the ground in excruciating pain.

I yelled and screamed and screamed and yelled.

Oh my God. I'm gonna die.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott:

I pant and groan as I lay on the ground. Dying. Dying. I wished I was dead. So I didn't have to deal with this pain. So I didn't have to live with the fact that the Argent's would probably restrict me from seeing Allison. So I wasn't Mr. Argent's main target like I probably am now. So I didn't have to deal with my secret being revealed.

"Scott! Scott!SSSCCCOTTTT!" I hear Allison shout. Her voice sounds distant and blurry.

"SCOTT!"

My eyes snap open for a second and my body jolts in shock because of how close and loud Allison suddenly was. She was practically laying on me, frantically moving her hands about.

"Scott! Scott! Scott! Please!"

My eyes roll in the back of my head. I feel Allison get off of me.

"Dad! Dad! What do we do! We need to take him to the hospital! Now!" Allison cries.

"I know that damn boy was a werewolf! I knew it!" Mr. Argent says.

"Dad!"

Mr. Argent grew frustrated. "Let the boy die here! He LIED to you, to all of us. He's a fifthy mutt."

"He lied probably because he figured out what you are! You scared him! If he told you, you'd kill him! Unfortunately you probably did anyways."

"Allison, come on. Let's leave," Mr. Argent says.

Allison lays down next to me and rest her head on my chest.

"No! I'm staying here! Unless you want to help him!" Allison yells. Then she whispers to me, "Please Scott. Stay awake. Please. I love you."

I grab her hand and hold it. "I love you too," I manage to croak.

"Come on Allison. I'll help him," Kate says.

So they do the only thing they can and take me to the vet. Like I'm their pet. But at least they tried.

I wake up later that night (or really early in the next morning...). To find Allison laying next to me in my bed.

"Scott! You're awake!" she whispered excitedly.

"Your dad let you stay here with me?" I asked.

"My aunt Kate convinced my dad to let me. She knows how much I care about you," Allison says, kissing me.

"I can't believe you're still awake. It's 2 in the morning."

"Yes I know. Luckily, it's Friday. So we can sleep in tomorrow and do whatever tonight."

"Like sleep?"

She giggles. "Noooo." Then she kisses me, but this time she doesn't pull away.

"What are you doing?" I asked once I was able to pull away.

"Are you unconfortable doing this?" she whispered.

"Well, no— Not exactly —" I began.

"Am I hurting you?" she whispered.

"No—"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Why do you want to do this?"

"Because I love you."

"Do you really?" I ask.

"That's the stupidest question ever." I smile.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Yea."

"Do you really?"

"That's the stupidest question ever."

Stiles:

Saturday morning I kept calling Scott. Over and over and over and over again. No answer.

"ANSWER THE FUGGIN' PHONE, SCOTT!" I shouted when I left him the 100th voicemail. Then I thought about it and added, "By the way, you're my bwest fwiend and I miss you man."

I sighed. Grr. Allison called me last night and told me he was shot by her dad. She also told me not to come over. Well I'm not going to listen.

I get into my Jeep and drive over to his house. I march right upstairs to his room and bust in. All I see is a sleeping shirtless Scott and a sleeping shirtless Allison.

"OH MY GOD!" I yell, closing the door.

I sneak back into Scott's room and go up to him. He opens one eye and looks up at me.

He opens both eyes and glares at me. "Stiles! Get out of here!"

"I see you got the Lucky Charms last night Lucky the Leprechan," I laugh.

"What?" Scott asks.

"Ugh and you think I'm the stupid one."

"Scott you're awake?" Allison says. Allison sits up, exposing her bare back.

"Oh my god," I say again.

"STILES GET OUT!" Scott yells.

Allison wraps herself up in the blanket. "Oh my gosh, Stiles!"

I go barreling accross the room, tripping over crap. I end up face planting into the closet and I just stay there.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Scott!" I yell from the inside of the closet.

"Yeah I'm okay," he replies.

"Oh and I also wanted to say that I have a date with Lydia tonight!"


End file.
